Convert $9\ \dfrac{16}{17}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${9}\ {\dfrac{16}{17}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${9} + {\dfrac{16}{17}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $17$ as the fractional part ${9} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{153}{17}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{153}{17}} + {\dfrac{16}{17}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{153}{17}} + {\dfrac{16}{17}} = \dfrac{169}{17}$